


Daddy’s Home

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! First off, I love your writing! Secondly, I saw a post you made about a potential threesome week and was wondering if I could make a request. This may be a little strange, but see what ya think. I was thinking maybe Jo and a Fem!reader both have a daddy!kink relationship with Dean and a sister!kink with each other. Like maybe Dean is gone on a hunt one night so Jo and the reader fall asleep in the same bed and are woken up when Dean gets home. Dean then directs Jo and the reader how to fuck each other before fucking them both. (I know you don’t write incest so no one would be related, the names would only be a kink thing) Also, bonus if the reader is called Jo’s little sister. Sorry if this is too detailed/weird. Obviously you’re under no obligation to write this, but thank you for even taking the time to read my absurdly long request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy’s Home

Warnings: Language, SMUT, oral, voyeurism, masturbation, phone sex, daddy!kink, sister!kink, dom!Dean, sub!Reader/Jo, extremely vulgar dirty talk, more smut, multiple orgasms, fingering, use of a strap on, spanking, unprotected sex, oral, hair pulling, biting, anal play, oh and did I mention smut?

Fic:

“Y/N, there’s a phone call,” Jo tells you. She doesn’t even have to say who’s calling, you can tell just from the look in her eyes and the way she hurriedly walks to her room at the back of the Roadhouse. You drop the rag you were using to clean the bar and you follow after her.

Jo grabs your wrist and pulls you quickly into her room, shutting and locking the door behind you. “Ok Daddy, she’s here,” Jo says, the screen of her phone shines bright from where she had left it on her bed, a handsome still picture of Dean smiling at you as you approach.

“Hey there Baby Girl,” Dean says, his voice low and rough. You knew exactly what that meant.

“Daddy, when are you coming home?” you whine, getting into character as both you and Jo stretch out across the bed, “We miss you.”

“Real soon Baby Girl, real soon,” Dean promises, “Daddy misses you too Sweethearts. I can’t wait until I get home. I’m gonna take real good care of my girls, but in the meantime I want you to take care of each other.” Both you and Jo hum at the thought. “Want that don’t you Baby Girls?” Dean asks.

“Yes Daddy,” both you and Jo purr together. You smile as you crawl closer to Jo. She draws her bottom lip between her teeth before her tongue darts out, wetting her lips.

“I want you to take your clothes off Baby Girls,” Dean tells you, “Nice and slow. I wanna hear you moan as you touch each other.” You do as Dean asks and pull your shirt over your head, Jo doing the same. Jo pushes you back against the bed and straddles your hips as she palms your breasts through your bra.

“Oh Jo,” you moan, squirming beneath her.

“That’s it Baby Girl, moan for your Big Sister,” Dean groans, “Wish I were there to watch my Babies play, love watching my little girls touch each other.” Both you and Jo whimper.

“We want you home Daddy,” Jo moans. She slips her hands beneath the material of your bra and she pulls your tits over the cups, squeezing the flesh. “We want your big thick cock Daddy, don’t we Baby Sister?”

“Yes Daddy, please,” you moan. You let your hands trail up Jo’s sides and around to her back, unhooking her bra and letting her breasts fall free. The instant you pull the material from her body, you sit up and suck her nipple into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the hardening bud. You cup and squeeze her tits relishing in the soft, pliable feel of them.

“Y/N,” Jo gasps as you press your fingertips into her skin. You both moan and whimper under each other’s touches, Dean’s groans reaching through the phone.

“Bet your tight little pussies are wet aren’t they?” Dean asks, “So ready to be fucked aren’t you Sweethearts? Bet you want Daddy’s dick filling you up don’t you?” Both you and Jo moan yes as an answer to each of his questions.

You move your lips to Jo’s other nipple and suck it roughly between your teeth. Her back arches against you and you press your hands flat against her back, holding her to you. Jo wraps her hands in your hair and pulls your head back, pulling her nipple from your mouth and giving her access to kiss and bite your neck.

The distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled down sounds through the phone. “Do you hear that?” Jo asks you, a smirk on her lips.

“Mmm,” you moan in response, “Sounds like we’re making Daddy hard.” Jo’s lips move down your chest and she laves her tongue over your nipple.

“Oh Baby Girls,” Dean moans, “Just the thought of you both makes Daddy hard, so fucking hard.” You both moan for Dean letting him hear what he’s doing to you. “I want you to touch each other,” Dean groans, “I wanna hear the sounds you make when you’re fucking each other.”

Looking up into Jo’s eyes, you reach down and unbutton her jeans, pulling down the zipper. You dip your fingers into Jo’s panties and run them along the soft skin beneath the elastic band. Jo moans and rocks her hips down against yours, cloth rubbing against your needy clit. You push your hand deeper into her panties and run your fingers along her folds.

“Oh Daddy,” you moan, “Jo’s so wet. Wanna slide my fingers into her tight little cunt.”

“Not yet Baby Girl,” Dean groans, “Take the rest of your clothes off first.” Jo moves from your lap and you both do as asked, quickly stripping the rest of your clothes off.

This time you push Jo back against the sheets and lean down over her, capturing her lips with yours as you squeeze her breasts in your hands. Jo moans against your lips and you swallow the sound.

“Louder Baby Girls,” Dean moans, “I wanna hear you both.” You move your lips to Jo’s neck, kissing and licking the skin as you let your fingers dance along her skin until they reach the heat between her legs. Jo moans as you slip a finger into her and swirl it around inside her. “That’s it,” Dean groans, “Wanna hear you both.”

Jo slides her fingers down your side and between your legs. “Oh Jo,” you groan as she slicks three fingers in your juices and rubs them slowly around your clit. The sound of Dean’s groans come through the phone and it eggs both you and Jo on.

You slide a second finger into Jo and then a third. Jo whimpers and squirms as you pump your fingers in and out of her. “Wish I could see you Baby Girls,” Dean groans, “Can’t wait to get home and fuck you both senseless; fill those pussies with my dick.”

“Y/N,” Jo moans as you curl your fingers and hit her g-spot. Jo moves her fingers from your clit and thrusts three of them into your aching pussy.

“Oh fuck Jo,” you groan, pushing yourself against her hand. You suck her nipple into your mouth and draw the bud out between your teeth.

“Such a dirty mouth Y/N,” Dean grunts, “Gonna have to punish you when I get home. Gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” you whimper at the thought.

You pump your fingers in and out of Jo rapidly, grinding the heel of your hand against her clit. “Shit, shit, shit!” Jo shouts. Her back arches and her free hand twists into her long blonde hair.

“You want to be punished too Jo?” Dean grunts, “Bad little girls aren’t you? Gonna have to fuck you both raw.”

“Oh Daddy,” you both moan.

“We need to be punished Daddy,” Jo adds, “Need you to teach us our lessons.” Both you and Jo pump your fingers in and out of each other, bringing you both close to climax. Jo’s eyes close tight and her mouth falls open as her walls grow tight around your fingers.

You lean down and take the opportunity to slip your tongue into her mouth, mapping out the space. Jo pulls her fingers from you and rubs your clit harshly before thrusting them back into you. “Jo!” you shout, the knot coiling in your stomach. Your walls grow tight around her fingers just as her walls flutter around your fingers.

“Close aren’t you Baby Girls?” Dean groans, “Wanna hear you cum.” At the sound of Dean’s husky voice you both let go, your walls clamping down around each other’s fingers. You both cry out and you can hear Dean’s loud groan. Very faintly, you can hear the sound of Dean’s hand pumping over his hard cock. Jo kisses you as you each come down from your highs, moaning into each other’s mouths as you run your hands over each other’s bodies. “Shit Baby Girls,” Dean growls, “Wish I was there. Fuck, I wish I could feel you cum around my cock, one after the other.”

“Well, we’re waiting for you Daddy,” Jo says seductively.

Dean’s breathing hitches and the sound of skin on skin gets louder. “I want you both to cum again,” Dean groans, “Jo, go to your toy box and pull out the strap on I got you for your last birthday, the one with the double ended dildo.” Jo does as asked and pulls herself from you, moving to her closet.

“So horney aren’t you Daddy?” you tease as you wait for Jo to come back.

“You have no clue Baby Girl,” Dean groans, “Can’t wait to feel those pussies around my cock.” The sound of him jerking off gets faster as he pumps his cock into his hand. You can almost see him strewn out on a motel bed or sitting in an overstuffed chair, his head thrown back, eyes shut and jaw slack as he thrusts his dick into his hand. Precum would drip from his tip and he’d use it as lubricant as he fucks himself faster and harder.

“I’m back Daddy,” Jo says as she crawls back onto the bed, strap on hooked around her waist.

“How’s she look?” Dean asks.

“Mmm,” you hum, “She’s so sexy.” You grab her hips and guide her to you as you spread your legs wide enough for her to settle between them. Jo smirks as she settles on her knees, taking her cock in her hand.

“Jo, I want you to tease your Baby Sister,” Dean instructs. You groan as Jo does what Dean asks. She slides her cock through your folds and slaps it against your clit. Her fingers part your folds, letting her slide the dildo harder against you.

You cry out and you can hear Dean’s labored breaths as he jerk himself off. “Fuck your sister’s pussy Jo,” Dean instructs, “Hold her legs up against her chest and fuck her hard.”

Jo positions you as Dean asked, pushing your thighs up against your chest so that you’re spread wide open for her. You place a hand behind each of your knees and hold yourself in place, allowing Jo’s hands to wander. One of her hands stops on your hip while the other wraps around the dildo, lining it up with your entrance.

Your eyes fall half shut and your jaw goes slack as your head tips back. “You should see her Daddy,” Jo purrs as she rubs her cock against your needy cunt, “All spread out for me, pussy dripping wet.”

“Oh, I can imagine Sweetheart,” Dean groans. With that, Jo thrusts into you, filling you in one swift stroke. “Feels good don’t it?” Dean asks, his voice rough. You cry out in response and Jo grips your hips tightly as she begins thrusting at a vigorous pace, fucking you into the mattress. The view of Jo is perfection, her slender body above yours, her tits bouncing with each thrust.

Casting your eyes down, they fixate on the dildo entering you again and again. “Gonna make me cum Baby Girls,” Dean groans. His grunts and the slap of skin on skin make heat build within you. The pressure in your stomach returns and your walls grow tight around the dildo. Your fingers dig into the skin behind your knees. Jo’s head falls back as she nears her second orgasm. “Cum around your sister’s cock,” Dean tells you, “Fuck your sister real good Jo.”

You can hear Dean meet his end as he groans your name and Jo’s. His heavy breaths come through the phone as he comes back down from his high. Jo moves her fingers to your clit and rubs tight circles around it. That combined with the mental image of Dean painted with his own cum send you over the edge.

“Oh, yes, Jo! Daddy!” you cry loudly as your walls clamp violently around Jo’s cock. Jo follows quickly after, crying out as she meets her end for the second time. Her thrusts slowly come to an end and she leans down over you, kissing you as you wrap your legs around her waist. You twist your fingers into her blonde hair and pull her close as you deepen the kiss.

“Such good girls,” Dean praises, “But you’re still going to be punished when Daddy gets home.” Both you and Jo hum in approval. “I want you to get yourselves ready for bed,” Dean instructs, “I’m gonna go ahead and say goodnight, I’ve gotta go clean myself up after what the two of you did to me.” Both you and Jo chuckle. “Good night my sweet Baby Girls,” Dean says, “Daddy loves you. I’ll see you both real soon.”

“Good night Daddy,” both you and Jo say, “We love you!” You both make kissing noises as Jo reaches to hang up the phone. She kisses you as she pulls herself from you.

“I love you Y/N,” she whispers.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, “We should get ready for bed.” The two of you clean yourselves up and slip into matching pale pink, silk panties with white lace. Both pairs have little white bows at the front. Neither of you bother with the matching bras, and decide to go top less instead.

You snuggle up with Jo on the bed, laying on your side and facing her as you pull the sheets up around the both of you. Her breasts press firmly against your own as she draws you close, her lips seeking yours. You drape a leg over hers and press a hand flat against her back, your other hand caressing her cheek. One of Jo’s hands wraps into your hair as the other traces random patterns up and down your back. You both slowly drift off to sleep, tangled up in each other.

"Wake up Baby Girls,” you hear a gentle voice say as a large hand rests on your shoulder. It wasn’t even light out yet, but here Dean was, kneeling on your bed. He must’ve left his motel as soon as he cleaned himself up and driven all night long.

“Dean?” Jo asks sleepily.

“Daddy?” you yawn.

“That’s right Baby Girls,” Dean chuckles, “Daddy’s home.” He leans down and kisses Jo before kissing you. You’d missed the soft feel of his lips moving gently against your own. You know Jo is hungry for the feeling too so you let her pull Dean’s lips away from you. He hums against her lips as you move to your knees, kissing Dean’s neck. His scruff scratches against your lips and you love the feeling.

Dean splays a large hand across the small of your back, doing the same to Jo as he pulls you both close. “We didn’t expect you until later,” you mumble against his neck. Dean hums as he pulls both you and Jo onto his lap, each of you straddling one of his legs. Dean moves his lips back to yours and his tongue invades your mouth.

“If we had known you were coming home so early we would’ve gotten dressed,” Jo purrs, “Would’ve gotten all prettied up for our Daddy.”

“Baby Girls, you’re perfect just the way you are,” Dean mumbles against your lips, “Don’t need to get dressed up for me. You’re both so sexy in your pretty pink panties that Daddy bought for you. The sex hair and smudged makeup only makes it better.” Dean pulls you both down against his legs, grinding you both against him.

Dean’s hands slide up to the backs of each of your heads as you each continue grinding yourselves against his thighs. You both move your lips to Dean’s neck, sucking and kissing before you lick over his Adam’s apple. He swallows hard and his Adam’s apple bobs beneath your tongue.

“Had to get home as quick as I could,” Dean groans, “I needed my girls and from the way it sounded, you both need your Daddy too.” Dean kisses, sucks, and bites your shoulder and Jo’s, leaving matching marks on the two of you. Jo works with you to unbutton Dean’s flannel shirt and as soon as it’s open, you both run your hands up and down his chest, loving the way Dean’s hard muscles feel beneath your hand.

Dean catches your wrist and Jo’s, causing you both to whine. Dean clicks his tongue and shushes you as he pushes you both back onto the bed. “Now now Baby Girls,” Dean says, “As I recall, you both need to be punished.” You catch Jo’s attention and you smirk. In a coordinated move, you and Jo roll to your stomachs and lift your asses in the air, wiggling them enticingly for Dean.

“Baby Girls,” Dean groans. Dean squeezes one of your ass cheeks in his hand before bringing his hand down against the silk covered flesh. He mirrors his actions with Jo and you both cry out simultaneously. Dean soothes your stinging flesh by massaging it in his hand before he leaves another stinging stroke across your ass. You turn your head to face Jo, relishing in the expression of pleasurable pain painted across her face. If you guessed correctly, you were wearing a similar expression.

Dean runs a soothing hand over your stinging ass cheek before he slips it between your legs. “So wet for me Baby Girls,” Dean muses, “Gonna have to buy you naughty girls some new panties. These are completely ruined.” Dean hooks his fingers into the waistband of each of your panties and pulls them down, letting them stay around your knees. “Mmm, look at that,” Dean groans, “My handprints across those pretty little asses. You both took your punishments so well.”

You moan as Dean slides a calloused finger along your folds. Dean rubs his finger around your clit and your hips buck into his hand. You can hear Dean chuckle as the bed shifts. The next thing you know, you feel Dean’s hot, wet tongue against your clit. He licks all the way from your clit to your tight hole before he moves to do the same to Jo. “Oh Dean,” you both moan and whimper as you melt in his touch.

“Your punishment is almost over,” Dean says, “But before Daddy fucks you both senseless, I wanna watch you grind your pretty little pussies against each other. Wanna watch you make each other cum before I fuck those tight little cunts.” Your breath hitches and your stomach twists.

Dean moves back on the bed and pulls his shirt from his body before settling on his knees. As seductively as possible, both you and Jo move to your knees, pulling off your soaked panties. Playfully, you both stretch the waistband of your panties and aim them at Dean, shooting them towards him. Dean smiles as he catches both pairs of panties and balls them up in one hand, bringing them up to his nose and inhaling deeply.

“Smells just like I remember,” Dean groans. His green eyes are blown with lust as he watches you and Jo touch each other. She kneads your tits in her hand as you squeeze her ass. You pull her hips flush against yours as you lick her neck. Jo tips her head back, giving you better access. “So hot,” Dean groans, his eyes locking with yours. He watches intently as you lave your tongue over Jo’s taught nipples, drawing soft moans from her. “Fuck Baby Girls,” Dean groans. His free hand moves down to the large bulge in his pants and he strokes his hand along his cloth covered cock. You grind yourself against Jo and you both moan.

Jo twists her fingers into your hair and pulls your lips back up to hers. Your tongues slide against each other as you fight for dominance, Dean’s eyes glued on your every move. Both you and Jo watch him as you touch each other. “Need to see you fuck each other,” Dean groans, squeezing his cock through his jeans, “Need to see you rub your pretty little pussies together.”

You and Jo smirk at each other before positioning yourselves. Jo lies on her side facing Dean. You straddle her leg that’s against the bed before pulling her other leg up over your shoulder. Finally, you slide your body all the way against hers, her slick cunt pressed firmly against yours. Each of you groan at the contact. Dean grunts as he watches the two of you grind against each other. Jo’s wetness mingles with your own, slicking your thighs.

Jo groans and moans as you grind yourself against her, your clit gaining all kinds of delicious friction. You lean back and support yourself by placing a hand against the bed behind you. The new angle let’s you press even harder against Jo, making your stomach twist and coil. “Yes yes yes!” Jo shouts, her hips bucking wildly against you. Your tits bounce with each rock and rotation of your hips and so do Jo’s.

“Oh Baby Girls, gonna fuck those pussies so hard,” Dean groans as squeezes his cock through his pants again, “Gonna cum in both your cunts, fill you up with my cum. You want that don’t you Baby Girls? Want Daddy’s cum in your cunts?”

“Yes Daddy,” you both moan. You craved the feeling of Dean’s thick cock moving inside you.

“Make each other cum,” Dean demands, “Cum for each other and Daddy will fuck your pretty little pussies hard.” The pressure in your stomach builds and builds before you reach your end, tumbling down into the depths of orgasm. Jo cums along with you and you both cry out as you come down from your highs. “Oh fuck, that’s it Baby Girls,” Dean groans.

You let go of Jo’s leg and you give each other a mischievous look as you disentangle yourselves from one another. Quickly, you crawl down the bed and work in tandem to unbuckle Dean’s belt and undo his pants. Jo reaches into Dean’s boxers as you pull the material down. Dean’s thick, heavy erection springs free and Jo instantly begins pumping her hand over it. “Oh, Baby Girls,” Dean groans as you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. The thick vein there throbs against your tongue.

Jo’s mouth joins your own and you both work to lick and suck Dean’s dick. You situate yourselves so that Jo’s mouth is across from yours, Dean’s cock between you. Dean grunts as he weaves his hands into your hair and Jo’s, gripping tight. He thrusts forward and pulls back, sliding his erection through the two mouths on each side of his cock. When his tip reaches your mouths, you lick and suck, collecting the salty precum before kissing each other. The kiss only breaks so that Dean can slide his twitching cock between your mouths again.

“Gotta stop Baby Girls,” Dean tells you, pulling your hair so that you move back and his cock falls from your mouth, “Keep this up and I’m gonna cum all over you. I wanna cum in your cunts remember?” Both you and Jo hum in approval. “Hands and knees Baby Girls,” Dean directs and you quickly follow his order.

Side by side with Jo, you both drop down to your elbows. Her hand laces with yours and you squeeze, showing your excitement. Jo leans over to kiss you as Dean takes his cock in his hand, not even bothering to remove his pants.

“Which of you should I fuck first?” Dean questions. He takes his cock and rubs the tip against Jo’s slit, “Eeny.” He moves back to you, rubbing his cock through your folds, “Meeny.” Back to Jo, “Miny.” Dean positions himself behind you, “Mo.” He slams into you, causing you to cry out as he fills you to the brim with his big, thick cock.

Dean gives you barely any time to adjust before he begins fucking you wildly. His belt buckle clinks with each rough thrust. “Daddy!” you shout as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in again, over and over again. You fall down to your shoulders, your cheek pressed against the bed and your gaze directed over your shoulder. Dean’s jaw is slack and his eyes are fixated on the spot where you and he connect.

Jo whines and whimpers, feeling neglected as she watches Dean fuck you. “Don’t worry Baby Girl, Daddy’s gonna take real good care if you,” Dean grunts between thrusts. One of his hands stays firmly against your lower back, using it as leverage to push you back onto his cock as he thrusts forward. His other hand moves over to Jo and he slicks his fingers with the wetness dripping from her. Jo moans as Dean rubs her clit, her hips bucking into his hand. “Don’t cum until I say to Baby Girls,” Dean instructs. You both nod and Jo groans loudly as Dean thrusts his middle and pointer fingers into her needy pussy. “Oh Baby Girls, you’re both so good,” Dean’s thumb rubs around Jo’s back entrance and he slowly presses it in. Her face shows the pleasure she gets from it and you can’t help but want to feel the same pleasure.

Dean continues to fuck you as he fingers Jo until your walls grow tight around Dean’s dick. “Daddy, I’m close,” you warn. Dean quickly pulls his cock from you and positions himself behind Jo. You groan at the loss. “Stay right there Baby Girl,” Dean tells you, “Stay right on that edge for me, but don’t cum yet. Don’t cum until my cock is buried deep in that tight little cunt again. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” you moan, trying to hold back your orgasm. Dean pulls his fingers from Jo’s pussy and quickly replaces them with his throbbing cock, his thumb still in her ass.

“Daddy!” Jo exclaims as Dean picks up the rapid pace he had fucked you with. Once you’ve come back from the edge a little, Dean slides his hand down between your legs, soaking the digits before thrusting his pointer and middle fingers into your pussy. Dean does to you what he had done to Jo. His slick thumb rubs around your tight hole before he pushes it in slowly. You’re sure your expression is similar to the way Jo’s was as the slight burn passes and pleasure takes over. Both you and Jo let out a steady stream of curses, praises, begging, moans, groans, and ‘yes yes yes oh Daddy yes.’

“Gonna make me cum Baby Girls,” Dean warns, “Come on Jo, oh Baby Girl, cum around Daddy’s cock.” Jo does just that, her body shuddering as she gives in to wave after wave of pleasure. "Oh shit,“ Dean groans, "Fuck fuck fuck.” He grunts loudly as his climax hits him. Your eyes fixate on Dean’s pulsing cock, buried deep inside Jo’s pussy.

Dean quickly pulls himself from Jo and she falls flat to the bed, fucked out and content. A hot ribbon of Dean’s cum shoots from his tip and lands across Jo’s back and yours before he can pull his fingers from you and bury his dick deep inside you. You were already on edge, so when you feel his cock pulse and his hot cum splash against your tight walls, you lose it. “Daddy!” you cry out as your back arches and your walls come crashing down around his cock. Your orgasm hits you like a freight train and your body convulses from the force of it.

“So good, so fucking good,” you hear Dean whisper as is erratic thrusts slow to a stop. Dean pulls himself from you and you fall flat to the bed beside Jo, boneless and well fucked, Dean’s cum leaking from your entrance. Dean slowly pulls his thumb from your ass as he sits up above the two of you, examining his work. “Look at the mess you made Daddy make,” Dean says, “Such naughty little girls.” You look back and notice the stripe of cum across Jo’s back.

Locking eyes with Dean, you contort yourself so that your lips are just above Jo’s back. Slowly, you lick the flat of your tongue over Jo’s skin, collecting Dean’s salty cum. You hum as you swallow him down. “How does it taste?” Jo asks as you lay back down beside her.

“Delicious,” you hum. Jo moves her hand to your back and rubs her thumb along the ribbon of cum laying there. Making sure Dean is watching, she sucks her thumb into her mouth. “You’re right Y/N,” Jo hums. She turns her attention back to you, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear before she leans in to kiss you, tongues sliding against each other in the space between your lips so that Dean can see.

“I love it when my Baby Girls get along,” Dean muses as he trails a hand up and down each of your backs, “Stay right here, Daddy’ll be right back.” Both you and Jo hum as the bed shifts and Dean leaves the room. When Dean comes back, warm, wet rag in hand, he finds you and Jo wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately.

“I love you both so much,” Dean says as he makes his way to the bed again. You break the kiss with Jo and reach out for Dean, who’s now completely naked. He leans down to kiss you, then Jo as he uses the rag to clean you off one after the other. Dean tosses the rag to the side as you and Jo move to the top of the bed, leaving room between you for Dean. He crawls up the bed and lies down between the two of you as he pulls the disheveled sheets up over the three of you. Dean runs his hands through his hair before he spreads his arms wide, inviting you and Jo to cuddle.

“We love you too Daddy,” you say as you snuggle up against him. Jo hums in agreement as she does the same, her body mirroring your own. Your head rests against Dean’s shoulder and your hand presses against his chest, tracing random patterns against his skin. You drape a leg over one of Dean’s and slide your body flush against his, taking pleasure in the hard lines of his body. Dean’s hand splays flat across your back, holding you tight. “I’ve missed sleeping like this,” Dean says, gently kissing Jo then you, “Surrounded by the two girls I love.”

“We’ve missed this too Daddy,” Jo says, making Dean smile, “We hate it when you have to go away on long hunting trips.”

“I know Sweethearts,” Dean says gently, “Me too. Now get some rest, we have a lot of catching up to do.” You let your eyes shut and you slowly drift off to sleep as you listen to the steady sounds of Dean and Jo breathing combined with the beating of Dean’s heart, excited about the events you knew would later occur.


End file.
